Eternally Bound Part 2
by Wayland Wolf
Summary: This is a great sequal. They all go to Rome!


Eternally Bound:  
  
  
  
Zoey's apartment, Sunnydale, California.  
  
"Explain to me what exactly you think is going on between Evita and Tyron. I mean, use your "warlock" powers and find out."  
Zoey asked as she forced Morrigan into a chair in her rather small kitchen.  
  
"Well, this a rather different approach to the Craft, but hey, I'm curious myself. Well, Evita has nothing towards Tyron but Tyron   
obviously has a little crush on Evita! How cute!" Morrigan replied.  
  
"Figures, well, anyway......" and then a call came from the phone."What, who is this?? Evita? What happened? Where is Tyron?  
Great! That's all we need. Yeah, we'll be right there. Um....We kinda need to go to Rome and well, stop Tyron from getting killed."  
  
"The King has fallen! What did he do?" asked Morrigan and complete histarics, as in , laughing his butt off!  
  
"He used his powers in fron of people. Now he is being prosicuted of trying to kill a person."  
  
"WHAT?? THAT IS..........kinda funny. So I guess we have to save him from the clutches of the law."  
  
"Dang." and then Morrigan got up and packed with Zoey.  
  
  
Rome, City Jail, 1:46  
  
Tyron sits by the jail bars. He is near to crying his eyes out."Who would have guessed that mentaly throwing a knife at a person's  
head just to scare him would be such a crime?" he asked.  
  
"Tyron, I'm sure you're not supposed to do those kind of things in front of people. Morrigan and Zoey are coming to bail you out!  
Do you have any idea on how much it's gonna take to fix this? But hey, it's pritty cool for a distraction. You know, it's much easier killing  
people when they are uptight about something. Thanks!" Evita said.  
  
"So happy to help you on your killing spree. But isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"Everybody is out to lunch, sorry."  
  
"Man, I guess I could just use a spell, but yet I'm enough trouble so that is out. Morrigan!! Zoey!! You Are finally here! Now get  
me the hell out!!! This guy keeps breathing on me! And I'm getting a rasch. And it itches. And it's really gross." Tyron said.  
  
"Thanks for the info. I feel privileged. Now step back." and then Morrigan eletricuted the bars, knocking them right out of place.   
He grabed Tyron and pushed him out the door. Lets go, I need to erase a lot of memories.  
  
"Somebody stop him! He's loose! The Warlock is loose!" some tourist said.  
  
"That didn't last long. Run!!" Zoey screamed. And they bolted down the dirt road, past the museums, with a long trail of policemen  
behind them. Then, their luck ran out. A dead end. As they approached the tall wall, before Morrigan even had the chance to get them over the   
wall, they had their hands up high.  
  
  
"Thanks Morrigan, you really helped." Tyron said as he tried to move his hands from the chains, forcing his hands against the walls.  
  
"Don't worry, This will be easy to get out of. I mean, the Gods will help because you didn't really mean any of this. Otay, this   
will be easy enough to do." and in the instant the chains were loose. They camly rubbed their hands and walked towards the gates. Tyron unlocked   
the gates and Zoey took a deep bite out of the Guarding Officer. Evita simply killed the other cop on duty. She doesn't like wasting time.  
They walked towards the door, and Morrigan did a time freezing spell, the correct way, and as the people froze, they ran for the hotel where   
Evita was staying, but at the entrance, Evita killed a bellboy, and threw him in the dumpster, besides the hotel.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't help myself. Look at me go!" and she took another whack with a knife at the bellboy."What? He gave us reall bad   
service." and they ran to the room, waiting for the spell to whear off.  
  
"Listen, we need to figure out how to erase all this and all of this crap because you had to go and do something stupid." Morrigan   
said very angurly.  
  
"Well, I guess saying sorry won't compensate." Tyron said, trying to ease the mood in the room.  
  
"Nopers, obviously it won't." Evita stated.  
  
"All we need to do is just erase all these peoples minds that we were ever here and then move out! We can do that."Zoey said with a  
perky little voice. Morrigan just gave her a deep stair."Stop stairing at me." And Morrigan turned away.  
  
"Well, if we're going to do a spell of such immenseness, we shall have to do rather cunning one by using a coven." Now everyone was   
facing Tyron because he actually used a high vocabulary, and a rather good idea for a spell.  
  
"Rigggggggggght, well, everyone, I'm gonna need your help. Now, I come across this spell a long time ago to erase an area of minds   
to a certain point. So we just have to do that just we have a good chance of having our minds erased as well because it''s like some really   
irratating side effect." Zoey continued on.  
  
  
  
On the plain ride, everyone was doing what they couldn't for so long, sleep. Except for Zoey."Evita, Evita, wakey, wakey." Zoey said   
in a whisper.  
  
"What, I had a dream about, dang. Well, that's over. What'cha want?" she answered back as she wipped her eyes.  
  
"What do you think about Tyron" Zoey asked as she put her arm on the arm rest and turned her body towards Evita. She found it to be  
kinda cute that Tyron had a crush on her.  
  
"Well, you know the feeling when you leave your loved one for so long and then you finally see him after so many years. And hug him   
and kiss him and just hold him for hours" she asked.  
  
"No." Zoey replied with a whimper in her voice.  
  
"Neither do I. But Tyron does and it's kinda cute. But he is kinda cute. I don't know. I have to admit that my first impreshion was   
a steak through the heart." which brought her a smile."But what they hey, he pritty dumb, but still okay I guess."  
  
"All this reminds me off some movie. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if there was a goblin on the wing, tearing the plain apart?" they both  
laugh and then Zoey camly pulled down the window shield so they didn't have to look outside.  
  
  



End file.
